Pink Leather
by ThyRoyalLady
Summary: Yamaki makes a prototype that allows digimon to have a gender. Beelzebumon's prototype sort of had a fluke, but a fluke isn't necessarily a bad thing. ;)


**Disclaimer**

For all the innocent minds, this is my first real fanfic (pray to the o holy).

I got really, really, **really** bored, but part of me wants to say it was a really good bored idea. Then again, it might be trash.

This is a Digimon Tamers Dukemon Beelzebumon pairing- **HOWEVER** , Beelz is a **FEMALE** (ask questions later) If your eyes are set ablaze, I apologize.

 **Enjoy**!

"Pink Leather"

The door slammed closed. Cheeks burned pure anger as the biker stormed through his house. He ran up the stairs and locked his bedroom door. He paced back and forth, mumbling at himself.

"For the luv of all things fucked..."

He flinched at the sound of his knocking door. He could hear his tamer on the other side.

"Beelzebumon, what happened?" Ai asked, expressing high concerns like always.

"It ain't nothin'!" he said. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

She knocked until he grew sick of it. He opened the door, scowling like the virus he was. She asked him again what the problem was.

"Ya gotta promise not to tell the others! Only Foxy knows, and she can't tell, either!"

He pulled her into his room and shut the door. He sat the teenager on the bed and stood before her. He undid his belts, pulled his pants down, and made heir staired wide-eyed.

"What is that!?" she asked in shock.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Yamaki!" he said. "He made me a freakin' **_FEMALE_**!"

 _Two weeks ago..._

"...really??" asked Takato.

"It's more of a heavy topic," said Yamaki. "Should we give digimon reproductive organs? They have the ability to regenerate back into digieggs after being deleted, but they deserve more than to live the same life over and over. Think of the new freedom they would have and the responsibilty that would go with it."

"I'm not against it," said the college student. "I'm just thinking about how they would react to suddenly waking up and finding out they now have a gender."

"It's not a possitive _yes_ answer, but we _think_ we can install a program that will adjust their data. It should be relitively painless for them- they may not even realize it at first. Since it is only a test, I want all of your digimon as test subjects for the prototypes. All of your suspected males will be men, and all of your suspected females will be women."

 _And now..._

Beelz was steaming pissed. He did not concent to have a vagina. He was mortified when he first noticed it. He had to take a tinkle, and as he pulled his underwear down he realized his issue.

What made him want to murder was what Yamaki told him before he marched on home-

"The prototype cannot be taken out. I'm sorry, but I cannot make you a man as of now."

He was furious. He was already hating the feeling of being a female. He didn't like how he felt sitting with his legs open. He didn't like how his butt became noticeably more fuller. Most of all- he hated the world for making him a _fertile_ female.

He learned he hated _that_ when he reached his first big milestone- menstration. Nobody gave him a fair warning to the leaking sensation in between his legs. What was worse was that he found to be a heavy bleeder. Along with cramps came mixed emotions and craving.

He lived as a woman for three months. By then, most digimon had gained their gender and living life. Beelzebumon... well, was getting used to his life of tampons and men. LOTS of men. He knew some of his male friends had a strong scent of smell- Pineapple Head being number one. He always seemed to know where the biker was from a soul sniff. He had told him of his different smells, too, which was weird for the virus.

 _Dukemom..._ He was a great friend to talk with. Beelz wanted to tell him the facts. He was growing sick of keeping it a secret for as long as it was going on, but he thought he wouldn't understand. He was beginning to reach his mature years, but there was always a screw loose somewhere.

"Hey, Bells!"

Beelz stopped dead in his tracks. The knight was hot on his tail. He slowed as he approached him and waved.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Whatchu been up to?"

His vocabulary had matured greatly. The virus scratched his neck and looked away.

"None ya business," he grunted. "And... Oi, who you callin' Bells!?"

"It fits with me," he said with a big fat grin under his helmet. "I saw you, so I wanted to know if you were doing anything later this week."

"This week...?" he grumbled to himself. "I guess not. Ai has been drowning in school work, and Mako does soccer now, so I can't say I'm as busy as I used to be."

"Great!" said the knight. "Wanna hang?"

Beelz was taken back a bit. 'Er-! Why so sudden?' he asked his thoughts.

"I'll stop by tonight!" said the knight as he trotted off.

"Oi! I didn't even say you could!"

He was long gone by the time he shouted. Beelz turned back around and walked the rest of the way home.

'He's a weird kid,' he thought. 'Why is it only me? Doesn't he have a tamer he can mess with? His voice barely even changed. He's still dumb...'

He stopped.

'Wait... was he asking me out? ...That's not right... He doesn't know I'm a woman.'

He proceeded home without a second thought.

 _The next night..._

Beelz turned the shower nozzle on high and stepped in. The goosebumps on his skin melted, making him release a satisfying _ahh_.

He hurried up and washed himself before taking up all of the hot water. He stepped out of the bathroom with a stream of steam following him. His rosy face cooled and he went downstairs, craving strawberries.

He stopped in the middle of the flight. Dukemon waved at him from the couch. He slowly walked down the last few flights. The knight stood up. His helmet was on the coffee table. His mystical white hair hid part of the hazard sign on his forehead. As he smiled the black triangles on his cheeks curled.

"Who... said you could come in?" was what the biker first asked.

"I did," he said with a white smile. "The door wasn't locked."

He wanted to slap himself.

"I honselty don't want you here."

"Why not?" asked the younger. "You feeling sicky?"

"I said I don't want you here," he said a little louder. "How clear can I be?"

The knight smiled on through. His big amber eyes glistened in the late evening light through the window.

'Why is he so damn attractive?... Fuck.'

"What do you wanna do?" asked the lance. "Do you wanna get dressed and go out, or do you wanna order something- I can call Takato and get some, or do you wanna stay in..."

He went on with a long list of what they could do. Beelz cross his arms and looked down. He was too deeply contemplating to pay attention.

".. Digiworld to Beelzebumon, do you read me?"

He blinked his eyes and came to him senses. He was dazed, lost on another planet to give a response.

"What do you wanna do?" asked the knight politely.

Beelz turn pink. He felt like he would pass out from the heat.

"I... wanna... tell ya something."

He had his full attention right off the bat.

"I've been... hiding something for a few months... and it pisses me off. I haven't told a lot of people about this. If I do say something, then you gotta swear on your life not to fuckin' tell."

He nodded his head.

"Th-There was a fluke with the gender prototype. I'm a... female, see."

He chuckled once, "Oh, I've known that."

His jaw dropped His cream grey skin turned white as he stood wabbly.

"Ha-How!?" he demanded to know.

"Easy," he chuckled. "You don't smell like a man. You smell either fresh or faint all the time. Renamon has a smell like that. Also, I can smell when you hit the time of the month- THAT is unmistakeable."

He wanted to fall to his knees and cry to God.

"Then why did ya let me go into a big speech!?"

He smiled innocently. "I didn't know what it was until you got to the point."

His face felt hotter. His ruby eyes were glossy from frustration towards the other, but he was not angry.

"And... you're not... disgusted?"

"How can I be?" he asked back. "You're still Bells, are you not? I couldn't care less if you were an _it_."

"Enough with the name!" yelled the virus. "Where did that even come from?"

Duke snickered, "I thought you would want a more feminine-sounding name. Isn't it cute?"

"NO, it's NOT."

He laughed at him. He reached for his hands, taking them in his white gloves. Said angel turned a slight hint of pink as he was yanked closer to the lance. His sweet white lups touched his grey lips, making a distinctive _pucker_.

"...The hell, Dukemon!?" he asked, face scolding.

He kissed him again- this time more fierce. He let go of a hand to hold his chin up at an angle. The biker's eyes grew as his face reddened. He relaxed as soon as it began, allowing his eyes to drop and close. This was an unfamiliar, new, and exciting thump in his chest.

' _This_ is a kiss,' he thought. ' _This_ is the taste of a man...!'

A thick string of saliva engrossed their tounges together. Beelz breathed heavily in his face. He felt crippled against him.

"You seem heated," joshed the knight. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Sh-Shut up!" blushed the other. "What was _that_ for!?"

He snickered pathetically, "You've never had someone hit on you before, have you? So I _am_ your first, am I?"

His hot breath drew closer to his mouth. He held the back of his head, mushing their faces. Beelz was impressed with his skills. He seemed to be quiet social in a sense.

He lost all feeling in his hips. His torso leaned onto his armor. His arms swung over his shoulders to help support his own weight. He had never felt this excited about a guy before. He made faint moans into his mouth, pushing back on his dragon tongue. The lance bit his lip, pulling back with his sharp dragon teeth. The angel was redder than a rose, sweating some sort of passion.

"Bells..." he whispered, leaning back in.

The virus closed his eyes, waiting for him. His hips curled as a hand trailed over their shape. His curvy rump tickled from slow fingertips. His tail arched a bit out of awakened instincts, also allowing more room for roaming fingers.

And then...

 _Leak._

He froze still, stopping all actions. His legs became straighter than pencils as he prayed he wasn't feeling what he thought he was feeling.

He shoved the other away and hurried back upstairs. He ran into the bathroom across from his bedroom. He locked the door, took a tampon out of the sink cabinet, and pulled down his sweats before sitting on the toilet.

"God... fuckin'...nnnn" he grumbled as he took the tampon out of its package.

He checked with his finger first for the level of severity. His finger wasn't bloody red, but covered with a clear, gooey substance. He rubbed his thumb on it, perplexed by its very existance.

"Bells...?"

He froze yet again. He quickly whiped himself and washed his hands.

Duke was surprised by his behavior, so much he (uninvitingly) went up the stairs to wait outside the bathroom. He waited patiently for him to come back out. When he did, his nose twitched at the bathroom air. It was Beelz's odor, but this was a new smell for him. This new alluring scent emanated off his shiness, triggering a switch the biker didn't know existed.

"Bells, you smell _incredible_!!" said the younger. His knightly strength pinned him against the doorway with hands trapping his head in between.

"Woah- WOAH!" Beelz panicked.

"You smell great!" said the knight. "I can't take it anymore! Bells, please let me do it!"

"D-Do what?" he dared to asked.

"Sex, Bells! Do I have to spell it!? Please let me!"

"Dukemon, calm the fuck down!"

He stood for a minute with the virus underneath him. He stepped back, rubbing the base of his neck.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's just that I've... never smelt a scent like that before."

Beelz stayed close to the bathroom door. He was ready to dive back into it and barricade himself.

"Hear me, Bells," he pleaded, taking his hands in his. "I would want to even if you didn't smell... okay, that sounded different in my head, but I still really like you. That itself is enough reason to me, but if you don't wanna, then I won't make you do it."

He looked down at his sweats. His legs had friction in between. _Why was he feeling like this? What was this feeling even?_ _Lust, romance, or a mix?_

"I have... never been completely comfortable with myself," he mumbled. "I'm in all honesty surprised you wanna sleep with a woman who looks likes a man."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked the lance with a smile. "You could be a woman with a thing, and I would still hit on you. Why don't you take pride in what you have? If you don't want to, that's okay. I won't bother you about it again."

By now his face was brighter than lava. He had put him on the fence with the given options he thought he needed to choose from. He crossed his arms and acted pouty.

"You better not tell." he grumbled.

"Cross my heart." he joked, drawing an _x_ over his armor with his finger.

The angel slouched across the hall into his room. The lance followed and shut the door for him.

"Go have a seat, stupid." he told him.

The knight flopped down on his bed, ricocheting twice. He sat up with his arms casually supporting him. Beelz stood in front of him, sweating.

"I wouldn't say it's picture perfect..." he said.

"I don't expect it to be," said the lance. "Show me whatchu got."

He suddenly turned white. He put his hands on his sweats. He allowed them to drop to his ankles, revealing his yellow chic underwear. Duke's eyes grew to a trememdous size. He personally was not expecting to see bright yellow staring him down.

"Don't say a damn thing!" said the owner. "Nothing else will fit my ass!"

"No," said Duke. "I like them- yellow is actually my favorite color."

His undies slowly came down, landing on top of his sweats. Right there- in all its glory- was his identity. He glanced to the side to avoid his powerful stares.

"There, happy now?" he sarcastically asked.

Duke eagerly put his hands on his hips, sending a huge shock through his spine.

"It's _perfect_!" he said.

"LET GO OF MY FRIGGIN' HIPS!!"

He let go, having better control over his excitement.

"Don't just touch 'em like that," he scorned, glancing away. "I've never tried this before..."

He eased his hands back on his slightly curvy hips. He noticed his legs were freshly shaved from his shower. He ran his hands down his thighs, giving him a bad case of the shivers. His tail arched and showed off his sensitive underside.

His smell was also arousing. The incredible heat of her sex burned his nose. It drew his tongue out of his mouth, giving the faintest lick. Beelz jumped and pushed his head away, blushing violently.

"Is it that sensitive?" he asked from below.

"Kinda..." muttered the virus. "I don't really touch it for that purpose."

The knight stood up. "Trade me spots, then."

The biker sat in the lance's spot on the edge of the bed. Duke kneeled before his legs, gently tucking his hands under his knees like so. He felt a slither around his torso- looking down to find the other's tail wrapping in a deathknot. He brushed its tip as it did its thing, lightly flicking at the forceful bending.

His smoldering dragon tongue began on the inner thigh. Even her legs were potent with the heat. He left a thick trail of drool leading inwards towards the source of the heat. Beelz gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. This was far foreign to him, having a man be far too intimate with his delicate flower. He never so stuck a finger inside. (He can't say he ever planned to use it.)

His tongue flicked the clitoris, sending a leg-spassing jolt through his legs. He didn't know it was _THAT_ sensitive. He knew not how to react to it. His legs wanted to clamp together on his neck and choke him to death. The knight solved the problem by resting his arms on his thighs. He comforted him by rubbing his heated skin, creating goosebumps on the skin he neglected to touch.

He then licked over the wetness. The slime stuck to his lips and tainted his taste. He thought it tasted fruity for some odd reason, and he loved it. He took another big lick, repeating the action a dozen times for the kick of it.

Beelz- who was on his breaking point- fell back into the mattress, crying aloud to God. He ran hard over his clit, and his arms were preventing his legs from jolting upwards. His mouth filled with drool, which dripped from his fangs. He was physically and emotionally a wreck.

He bawled louder as the knight slipped a finger inside without warning. His muscles clamped around his digit. It was impossible for him to relax as he moved it in and out. His tail tightened around his torso- squeezing and relaxing. He couldn't tell if it felt good or if it was hurting him so terribly that it was why he was crying.

Suddenly his muscles contracted. His back arched as he tried to fight it.

'I feel like I'm about to friggin' piss...!'

Fluids rushed onto his hand. Duke replaced his hand with his mouth, swallowing every last drop. He finished with a loud _gulp!_ Beelz was slightly confused on what that was. He felt oddly satisfied all of a sudden, and glad that it happened for no apparent reason.

The lance stood up and wiped his mouth. He took off his chest plate along with the remainder of his armor until he was left in his white jumpsuit. He crawled into bed, dominating the virus. As he moved up him his hand tucked under his shirt. He took it off and tossed it somewhere to be found later. His hands cupped under his breasts. Since obtaining the prototype, his chest had become more perky, but no where near the point of needing a bra.- Just a little perkiness when stiff.

His fingerprints made his tits stiffen like diamonds. His tongue had to tease them, as well. Said virus cursed in his head at the other.

'Damn, what is up with this guy? He's so persistent.'

He snapped out of it upon the kiss on his neck. The younger sucked the life out of it, leaving what would become a hickey. He left several more large spots on his jugular.

'There's no Adam's apple,' he thought. 'She is pure woman.'

A kiss behind the pixie ear deeply colored his face. His back arched, pressing his taut stomach against his. His breathing was growing increasingly hysterical. His heart was skipping too many beats in order to keep up.

"Bells," Duke breathed heavily. "I'm dying. Please return me a favor..."

The angel felt something hard bump against his tail end. The white lance was pitching a tent high and proud. He undid his two red belts and unzipped his jumpsuit. The top half came down and out of the way- just enough for his boxers to be visible. He pulled the waisteband down, allowing his throbbing length to be freed.

"Holy...!"

Beelz shut his mouth, not meaning for it to slip. The knight chuckled.

"Yeah, they went a little overboard with the prototype's measurement memory."

He crawled next to his head, standing up on his knees. He tilted the other's head to face his girth. Beelz turned white in an instant. It seemed fair to return him a "favor", but he was clueless on how to please a man.

"What... exactly do ya want?" he nervously asked as he stared at it.

He chuckled and said, "Your mouth, but... I wouldn't say you have to-"

He opened his mouth, taking him in while being careful to avoid his fangs. He tasted a tad salty, but it was not as bad as he thought it would be. Out of instincts, he bobbed his head and sucked to the best of his ability.

'W-Wow!' Duke thought in shock. 'She's doing it! My first blowjob!'

His mouth watered greatly from the flavor. It was a lot easier now that he was doing it. He gained his sense of rhythm right away. He spit him out and moved lower, putting his mouth on one of his globes.

"Ith thith how ou du ith?"

The vibrations from his lips were to die for.

"Careful when you talk-!" he gasped.

His tongue trailed up its underside and swirled around the head. How incredible it was for him to learn so quickly. The _smell_. The _taste_. The very _sight_ of it made him shiver remembering where it would be.

The lance put his hands on his blonde hair, shoving himself down his throat. He gagged as something ran down his pipe and into his stomach. He put his hands on his abdomen, baring the intensity. He couched for air as he was released, hacking his lungs.

"Ooh- sorry," said the lance. "Didn't mean to hold you down like that."

He coughed some more and swallowed what came back up in his throat.

"It's... all right," he breathed. "Was that 'bout right?"

He blinked, then chuckled once, saying he never imagined it as good as that was. He jerked himself to keep himself standing stiff.

"Do you wanna continue?" he asked. "Or is this a good place to stop at for you?"

He did put it to thought. With how far he managed to go without breaking down, he was now unable to shake it from his head.

"Hurry it up before you make me change my mind."

His knees met with his collarbone without warning. He heard him take off his jumpsuit completely (judging from the clinks of belt buckles). He could feel _it_ rub against his slit. It became soaked with his lubricant due to the large quantity he was leaking. He cringed as did his clit, bracing himself for that first big shove.

"Relax to me some more." whispered the other.

He took long, deep inhales and controlled exhales. His muscles softened against his strong arms. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it and potentially die from anxiety.

He felt the pressure, which tore at him horribly. He gripped the sheets and cursed his heart out. His mind had tricked him when he started believing it would be wonderful. He felt it reach a dead end inside him, finding his womb and pushing it deeper into his body.

 _Pop!_

Duke couldn't contain hinself very well. His hips wanted to start rocking straight away. He stayed still and enjoyed the heat engulfing him. Blood trickled down the base of his grith, melting him like chocolate. He let out a satisfying sigh.

"You feel so tight and hot..."

He opened his eyes- which had been subconsciously shut. The angel's face was darker than an overripe apple. His mouth hung ajar, breathing loudly. His tears were finally pouring down his cheeks without shame.

"Is it too much?" asked the lance.

"I-It's fine," he painfully replied. "J-Just go slow."

He slowly pulled out- blood coating his length- until only the head was in, and slowly thrusted back inside. By now the blood had dripped down the biker's tail and stained his sheets. The smell of copper mixed with the aroma of sex in Duke's nose.

'She still smells so good.'

He lapped her neck with kisses. The faint smell of her clean head soothed him. The scent drew his mouth back to her.

"Bells-"

He recieved a kiss before he could give one.

" _Shut up_ ," said Beelz breathlessly. "Just hurry it up, you bastard. Stop making me wait."

The pressure inside him began thrusting at a more moderate pace. The change made him flinch, but he relaxed just as quickly. He felt a part in his vagina that cringed as the intense rubbing massaged it. He just knew it had to be his G-spot finally reacting and giving him the pleasure he had been dying to meet for the first time.

"Dukemon!" he whined. "Right there! Do it right there!"

He angled himself for the right thrust and rocked his hips. His canal clamped down on its own, hugging the man inside him. His tail wrapped back around his torso, yanking him closer.

"Right there-!" he moaned.

He was silenced by his mouth. He threw his arms around his neck, holding his head down.

The knight let go of one of his legs, letting it drop to the bed. He lifted his other leg higher for deeper, longer thrusts. He struck his cervix just the right way. His body endured millions of pleasurong jolts flying through his deepest caverns. This was too good to stop, and right then the knight decided to hug his leg and give him harder pounds. He cried, but in pure want- total ecstasy.

"F-F-Fuck, Dukemon! Dukemon!"

His claws left tiny holes in the comforter. His spine and hips curled against his lap, aching for his attention anywhere on his body. His quirkiness was merely priceless to watch, and Duke had a front row seat. Her sweet face, perky breasts, lean hips, smooth legs, and playful tail made her into a daimond, only one in the rough.

His own urges were reaching their peak. He delayed it for a little longer. He wanted to stay inside her longer- to hear her voice crying in bliss, but perhaps she would let him do it again. Perhaps there would be thirds or fourths, too. Perhaps he could visit when the children are at school or not home in general. Perhaps he could convince her to do it at his house. Perhaps for the occasion they would do it at a love hotel- that would be heaven.

His own imagination got the best of him. He spilled a dash of pre inside. He put the plug in and held the rest back. He had to slow his rocking to help combat the near ejaculation. _That_ was a close one.

"Bells..." he huffed. "I... can't keep going like this."

"Don't stop," he begged. "Just do it. I don't care what happens- just do it, dammit!"

He took a deep breath. He gave in and spoiled both of their desires. Beelz gladly accepted his beatings. He only ached to have it inside, giving him loads of joy.

'My vagina! My womb! _This is sex!_ '

Duke let out a deep groan. His muscles relaxed and he lowered the other's leg, later lying down on top of him. Beelz held him close, embracing the hot gush. His lower half quivered uncontrollably. His tail slid off his partner's torso and dangled off the bed. He felt amazing.

"Beelzebumon..." breathed the lance. He kissed the virus, feeling tired satifsaction.

The said virus was too worn out to say much. All he could say was that he needed another shower.

 _A few minutes later..._

Beelz walked into his room, refreshed after having a second shower. The knight was naked and out cold in his bed. what first struck the angel was that he was sleeping smack-dab in the middle, leaving no extra room.

He toom off his towel and snuck over him. Plan B was to use him as a living pillow. He straddled his leg and lied next to him, resting his damp head on his chest.

He was scared out of his mind as an arm pulled him closer. The knight hummed with a smile and wrapped his other arm around him, trapping him in a hug. Beelz couldn't as much so lift an arm to smack him. He nuzzled his head into his tan white chest. He found he smelled from his earlier workout, but he like it.

 **Okay!**

 **So if your eyes are still intact, congradulations, you survived.**

 **When I tried to think of a more feminine nickname for Beelzebumon, me and my friend literally wrote down all of the female names we could think of starting with B. In the end, I wanted something that sort of sounded similar to Beelz, so Bells was born.**

 **And sticking with Beelz, I was asked why he is the bottom male (female in this case). To me, it is a bit stereotypical to have people who are emo, who wear dark clothes, who are quiet bugs, and/or with big, dominating personalities to play bottom, and I told myself I would avoid that, and guess what I wound up doing.**

 **Thankies!~**


End file.
